A reactor generally has a configuration in which a coil is wound around a core. A reactor is mainly used in an electric circuit through which a large electric current flows. A loss is generated in the core and the coil of the reactor, and the loss becomes heat energy. As an electric current flowing in the reactor becomes larger, the loss is increased, and accordingly heat generated in the reactor is increased.
There has been known a reactor including a case having a bottom plate portion made of metal and a side wall portion that is independent from the bottom plate portion. The side wall portion of the reactor is formed of resin, or at least a part thereof is formed of metal. The coil of the bottom plate portion has a function as a heat radiation passage of a coil (see PTL 1).
There has also been known a reactor including a case made of, for example, aluminum, having high thermal conductivity. This reactor has a core part in which a core material is housed in a resin member. The core part has a filler outflow prevention portion. The resin member housing a core material and the filler outflow prevention portion are unitarily formed with each other. The filler outflow prevention portion has a function of extending the height of the side surface of the case (see PTL 2).
There has been known a reactor having a configuration in which a bottom plate portion and a side wall portion of a case are formed independently from each other, and the bottom plate portion and the side wall portion are made of insulating resin. In the reactor, the use of insulating resin allows a terminal of the coil to be held by the case (see PTL 3).
There has been known a reactor having a box-shaped case made of metal and having a bottom surface and a side wall. In this reactor, a cut-away portion is provided in a part of the side wall at an end side apart from the bottom surface, and an insulating wall portion is attached to the cut-away portion. An end of the coil is inserted through the insulating wall portion (see PTL 4).